


Devil in the Bush

by DATTEBAYOOH



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And narcissistic, BTW, Cause he's a girl and he's not a loudmouth, Does it still called 'friends with benefits' if they are not friends?, F/M, Female Gaara (Naruto), Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, He is not aloof okay, He is younger btw, Kakashi is OOC, Massive OOC-ness, Naruto and Gaara have issues, Naruto is ooc, Nejigaa cause they're cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please support this story, Sasuke is a bully, Sasuke is a sarcastic boy, Sex Partners, Temari and Kankuro are not Gaara's Siblings, Yashimaru is Gaara's mother in here, and lovely, but he still cute, first time doing tags, lol, okay, that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DATTEBAYOOH/pseuds/DATTEBAYOOH
Summary: Undress yourself."The girl obeyed his instructions. Her fingers was trembling a little as she unbuttoned her uniform slowly. It wasn't her first time doing this with him but she still couldn't get used to exposing herself in front of him. She hates him with all her life. But she hates herself even more for having sex with him because of the pleasure he can give her. It took only one mistake for her to get addicted to him. No wonder they all said no one can resist Uchiha Sasuke's charm.
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruko, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Devil in the Bush

**Author's Note:**

> This gonna be my first Sasunaru multi-chaptered story so please, kindly support me. I apologize in advance for grammar error and misspelled words.

She walked into the empty classroom. It was dark and all she could see was his silhouette, because of the sunlight penetrating in, "Hey."  
The guy spun around. He stepped closer to her and touched her chin with his fingertips. She was uncomfortable with his touch but he didn't care. He wants to take her there and then, "Undress yourself."

  
The girl obeyed his instructions. Her fingers was trembling a little as she unbuttoned her uniform slowly. It wasn't her first time doing this with him but she still couldn't get used to exposing herself in front of him. She hates him with all her life. But she hates herself even more for having sex with him because of the pleasure he can give her. It took only one mistake for her to get addicted to him. No wonder they all said no one can resist Uchiha Sasuke's charm.  
Her uniform slid off her shoulder, exposing the black bra cupping her fully developed D-cup caramel breasts.  
"Take off your bra."  
She reached for hook and she unclasped it, making her bra dropped to the ground.

Sasuke used his tongue to lick her nipple before sucking it like a baby. The girl squirm as her knees were weakening. The pleasure was too much and it was obvious in the sound that she made. He pulled apart, satisfied with the bite marks he left on her breasts. He pushed the girl down on the table, causing her skirt to flipped up. Sasuke spread her legs wide and licked her clothed womanhood with his tongue.  
"Ohh god . . . " The girl threw her head back as she squeezed her own breasts. Sasuke stood up and took his member out of his pants, giving it a few stroke before shoving it into the girl's vagina.  
"Ahhh!" The girl screamed in pain.  
He paced up as she grabbed his arms tightly because of the pain. Sasuke is always so rough, yet she loves it. They came and Sasuke pumped his cum out, staining the classroom's floor.

"Why are you still so tight even after we fuck three times?" He asked, earning a slap from the girl.  
"Sasuke-teme, mind your words."  
Sasuke wiped his lips with his thumb, "Dobe, why are you acting like an innocent child? You love doing it with me and you throw yourself to me. You are the slut here."  
Naruto was about to slap Sasuke again but he caught her wrist just in time, "Baby stop being so aggressive." He stole a kiss from her.  
"You know this is a classroom right?"

Sasuke and Naruto turned towards the door and they were shocked to see someone at the door, giving them a disgusted smirk. Naruto quickly grabbed her uniform to cover her naked chest.  
"Subaku Gaara, I don't think it's your business. Get out."  
"Well it's my business if I can hear you guys moaning when I walked past. It's disgusting and gross. And Naruto, really? You chose to have sex with Sasuke? He had sex with so many girls before, aren't you afraid that he will pass some sex disease to you? I didn't know you would go that low to find a manslut like Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke approached Gaara and grabbed her chin roughly, "You know what? You should shut up before I shove my dick into you and make you cripple."  
Gaara smacked Sasuke's arm away, "I am not interested in your business but dad wants everyone to be back for dinner tonight. I am here to tell you."  
"I am not going back."  
"It's not a request, it's a command."  
Sasuke groaned, "Whatever, just get out. You are disrupting our moment."  
Gaara shrugged, before making her way out.

//////

Gaara's POV;

  
The gathering was nothing but suffocating. Everyone sat around the tables but there were extra chairs added.  
"Are we expecting guests today?" Sasuke asked the adults.  
Just then, the servant led a family in and the younger guy looked familiar to Gaara. immediately, I knew what is this pointless dinner about.  
"Welcome to our house, Hyuuga-san. These is my daughter Gaara, and my son, Sasuke." My step-dad introduced us to the family.  
"This is my nephew, Neji."  
Neji stood up and bowed to my parents.  
Disgusting boot licker.

  
"The whole purpose of the dinner today is to announce that Gaara and Neji will be getting married after graduation," step-dad announced.  
It seems like Neji had already know since he looked calm. While me, I had see that coming so I didn't make a fuss. All these arranged marriages are stupid. Two families combined because of benefits for each other but have they thought about the feelings of people who are being forced into a marriage? I barely know this Sehun guy! Yet I couldn't protest.  
"Congratulations my dear stepsister."  
I rolled my eyes at Sasuke, "Shut the fuck up Uchiha."  
My mum hissed, "Gaara, manners."  
"Maybe we should let the kids have some time alone while we discuss about companies?" My mother suggested, "Gaara, Neji, how about you guys go for a walk?"  
Before we stand up, Sasuke had already pushed his chair back, "Well I think I am done here. Bye guys."  
I could see the fiery glare from my mother and my stepfather but Sasuke couldn't be bothered. Our family is not like a family. When I was a kid, my dad had passed away and my mum remarried to Sasuke's dad. Their marriage was not out of love but to strengthen the company. Jongin and I never get along because we were too different.   
I hate Jongin. He is disgusting because he has sex almost every day. He is the biggest playboy in our school. The only girl that he won't touch is probably me, because his dad and my mum will skin him alive if he taint me.  
Not because they care about my welfare but to ensure that I will remain pure until they marry me off. Like today.

  
Neji and I were strolling at the garden and we had nothing to say to each other.  
"Do you know me?" Neji broke the ice.  
I nodded, "Of course, Neji Hyuuga, the Hyuuga prodigy. Nobody don't know you."  
"Do you know if there is any way we can stop this marriage?"  
I admit, my heart pinched a little when those words sank in me. What gave him the rights to despise me already?  
"If I know, I would have done it."  
Neji is good looking and that is undeniable. His jawline is sharp and precise yet with effeminate touch and his body is just the right size —probably that's why all the girls sworn over him. Not to mention his ice and cold prince aura. I see myself in his eyes. We are both cold people. But I don't know what is his reason for being so distant.  
For me, I rather people hate me than like me and take advantage of me. Opening to people is hard and I did that once but it backfired so I am not gonna open my heart anymore.

"So you don't agree to this marriage?" He spoke again.  
"Nope, it's just stupid." I answered. Everything that happens is just plain stupid.  
"Great we have same thoughts so hopefully we can be friends."  
The way Neji-san asked me to be his friends is as intimidating as he was just now. Isn't it normal for someone to more friendly if you want to make friends? This brat is completely the opposite.  
"Sorry but I don't make friends."  
Neji-san scoffed as he took back his hand, "You are really cool."  
"I know."

///////

  
She opened the door of her studio to see someone she wasn't expecting.  
"What are you doing here Teme?" Naruto blocked the door, not letting Sasuke in.  
"Why are you so surprised? Half way having sex with someone?" He pushed past her and he saw a guy walking out of the kitchen, "So there is really a guy?"  
Naruto quickly rushed to block Sasuke, "Sasuke-teme, get out of my house."  
"Seriously Dobe, are you that desperate that you actually look for a . . . Weirdo?" Sasuke scanned his eyes from top to feet at the seemingly innocent yet very weird guy. He was wearing a black mask that completely hid the 3/4 of his face sans the eyes with his gravity-defying grey hair.

"Uchiha Sasuke stop it! He is just a friend!" Naruto shouted, almost at the verge of slapping him. "Kakashi, I think you should go first. It wouldn't be good for you to witness a murder scene of me killing this asshole."  
"Nice to meet you Kakashi!" Sasuke cut in while wearing his usual I-am-superior-than-you smirk.  
Kakashi scurried to take his bag as he pushed his hair up, "I will take my leave Naruto, call me if you need help."

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto punched his head, "You need to shut the fuck up!"  
Sasuke winced in pain, "Are you a woman? You are so rough and feisty! But . . . I like it. So who is that?"  
"Who?"  
"That weirdo."  
Sasuke slouched on the couch as if he is at his own house.  
"He is Kakashi, my childhood friend. You gotta stop calling him a weirdo, his family is rich. He is just conservative."  
Sasuke sneered, "Yeah our Naruto Uzumaki is only interested in rich guys, including a rich weirdo. Am I not rich enough for you?"  
Naruto threw a cushion at him, "Sasuke-teme, you know, I hate you."  
"Ouch baby. You hate me yet you have sex with me, how ironic," he said, "By the way, nice shorts and that tank top really shows your curve. You weren't planning to seduce that weirdo right?"  
Sasuke broke out into a cruel laughter, which pissed Naruto even more.

"Can you tell me what are you doing at my house?"  
He pushed himself up and crushed Naruto into his chest, "My stepsister is in an arranged marriage with Hyuuga Neji."  
Naruto pushed herself away from him, "Hyuuga Neji and Subaku Gaara? Really? That will be a big news tomorrow."  
"I have a bigger news."  
"What?"  
"I will have an arranged marriage with you."  
Sasuke detached himself from Naruto as he rolled on the ground from laughing.  
Naruto kicked him, "You are such a bastard Teme. The last time I remember that we are not friends so I don't see why you can pull such a prank on me."  
She stormed into her room and Sasuke followed behind her.  
"But Dobe, we are our parents' puppets. You know we won't be able to escape from the arranged marriage fate, so if I have to get married with someone, I will offer you to my parents."  
Naruto gave an exasperated sigh as she saw Sasuke's serious look, "I am not your toy Uchiha!."  
Naruto spat.  
Sasuke trapped Naruto against the wall with his arms, "I am rich and handsome, isn't that what you want?"  
"I really hate you," she said coldly to Sasuke, "I really do."  
Sasuke kissed her lips harshly, and even though Naruto hit his chest repeatedly, he didn't move away from her. She felt like a doll that Sasuke plays with.  
He pokes his erected member at her lower region, causing the both of them to groan. They broke the contact as they were out of breath.  
"Get out of my house," Naruto demanded in a low voice.  
"Do you think I will get out when I am sexually frustrated now?" He grabbed her chin harshly.  
Naruto stared deep in to his obsidian orbs and she can't deny that he has beautiful eyes, "You have beautiful eyes..."  
"You are the most beautiful in my eyes."


End file.
